


Luke Hemmings Imagines

by Lacie44



Series: Luke Hemmings Imagines [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Youngblood - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Album)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Airports, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cute, Cute Luke Hemmings, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Love Confessions, Making Out, Making Up, Massage, Mention of Domestic Violence, Michael Clifford Being an Asshole, Panic Attacks, Sad, Song Reference, hand holding, leaving for tour, song preference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacie44/pseuds/Lacie44
Summary: Cute, fluffy, sexy imagines with the one and only Luke hemmings :)





	1. Late Night Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke massages the pain away.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling excruciating pain in my back. Luke had his right arm loosely wrapped around my waist. Trying my best to not wake him up, I carefully sat up on the bed and felt his grip on my waist tighten. He groaned sleepily as he gently pulled me back onto the bed and I winced as I landed on the bed with a soft thud.

Luke shot up and in a raspy yet worried voice “You okay babe?”. I nodded, not wanting him to be concerned. “I’m alright” I said as I clutched my back and sat up again. 

He rubbed his eyes open and sat up with me. “Babe come here” he said motioning towards his lap. “No, really I’m fine, go back to sleep Luke” I said trying to get out of bed and immediately felt the jolt in my back. I failed to muffle the groan from the pain.

Luke sighed and gently pulled me over to him. He snaked his arms around my waist so that I couldn’t escape. He kissed me on my cheek and said “Babe, tell me what’s wrong”. “My back hurts” I finally confessed, my hand still firmly on my back. 

Without saying anything, he turned me around so that I was straddling him. I looked down at him, oblivious as to what he was planning to do. Then he wrapped his arms around me and gently started to message my back with his hands. I whimpered in pain and tried to break free from Luke’s grasp. “Luke, stop, It hurts” I hissed. “Shh baby, just hold still” he whispered in my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

He just kept rubbing my back and I felt it slowly go numb. I pulled back as I started to feel a lot better in my back. “You feel better now?”. I nodded and said “Thanks babe” “Anything for my princess” he smiled and he kissed me on my forehead. 

To properly thank him I clashed his lips into mine and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He immediately responded to it and I tangled my hands in his soft hair. He gently caressed my cheek as we deepened the kiss. 

After a few minutes I finally pulled back from the kiss, a little bit breathless. Luke glanced at the clock “Do you wanna go back to sleep?”. I nodded, yawning. He lifted me up and placed me on my pillow. While he was pulling the covers over me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another quick kiss. 

After that, Luke got into the covers with me and wrapped his arms around my waist like before. He gave me one last peck on my forehead before I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

I peacefully drifted off into sleep knowing that Luke would keep me safe tonight, and forever always.


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Luke just can't seem to get some alone time.

I grabbed the popped popcorns and ice cream from the kitchen while Luke was setting up pillows and blankets in front of the TV. We planned a movie marathon tonight, which we frequently like to do.

Once we were ready, Luke and I settled under the blankets and sat right next to each other. We enjoyed a couple of our usual favorites like Anchorman and 17 Again, and we even put some chick flicks in there, like Mean Girls, The Devil Wears Prada, and Grease. I was choosing the next movie to watch when Luke suddenly said “Babe, how about we watch Insidious next?” “Nooo I don’t want to watch a scary movie!” I whined, because I HATED horror films, and anything scary in general. “Please? For me? Just this once??” Luke pleaded, sticking out his pierced bottom lip. I sighed and reluctantly agreed “Okaayy” I put the CD in, and I quickly scooted back over next to Luke. He securely wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed me on my temple as the movie started. 

Halfway through the movie, a really creepy jump scene terrified me. I screamed and immediately hid my face in the crook of Luke’s neck. After it was over, Luke stroked my hair and I lifted my head up to see him smirking. “That wasn’t funny” I pouted, furrowing my eyebrows together as he chuckled.

I kept staring into his bright blue eyes and I saw Luke chew on his lip as his darted to my lips and then back to my eyes again. Then he started to slowly lean in, and I met him halfway. Our lips moved in perfect sync and the kiss was magical. I snaked my arms around his neck, as he held me by my waist and lifted me up so that I was repositioned on his lap, straddling him. He caressed my cheek, tilting his head so that he could deepen the kiss.

His tongue slid over my lower lip and just as when I opened my mouth slightly, there was a screaming sound. I quickly pulled back and must have accidentally bit on his lip because he winced. I whipped around to see that the sound was coming from the movie. I sighed in relief and Luke grabbed the remote control to turn the movie off. I turned back around to face him and I gently skimmed my thumb over his bottom lip. “Did I bit your lip?” I asked with an apologetical expression. “It’s fine” Luke shook his head as he smiled before coming up to kiss me again. This time, when Luke’s tongue requested for entrance again, I let him in as our tongues fought for dominance. 

Just as Luke’s hands went a bit below my waist, and the kiss was starting to get really heated, I heard a door open before Michael hollered “Geez! Go get a room you two!”. I pulled back to see the rest of the boys back home after their dinner.

Luke and I blushed and laughed as the boys crashed into the living room to join us on our movie night.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has been coming home late from recording sessions for weeks. One day you decide that enough is enough.

Luke had been working so hard on the new album this month that he barely had time to spend with me, no actually “barely” was an understatement, the right term would be NONE. He would come back home after I was asleep, and he would sleep until noon the next day, so it was basically just alone time for me. He had been doing this for the last month, and I couldn’t take it anymore now. I decided that I would wait for him tonight, even if it meant that I had to stay up all night.

I got a ton of coffee and other things to keep me awake, while I watched late night TV programs. As I was starting to doze off to sleep, I heard the door open. I saw Luke come into the house and he walked into the living room. Then, he did something that shocked me beyond belief. He just walked right past where I was, towards the stairs leading up to our bedroom. As it seemed like he wasn’t going to stop, I immediately stood up from the couch. “Luke” I called. It didn’t seem to have much of an effect on him, so I tried again. “Luke!” I shouted. Now he stopped and turned around. “Seriously?! I spend the whole night waiting for you, and you're not even going to notice me?” I yelled, my shock turning into anger now. “I’m not in the mood” he said quietly before resuming to walk up the stairs again. “Then what ARE you in the mood for? Pretending your girlfriend isn’t there for the last month?” I said, now furious that Luke was being so careless. Those words made Luke slowly come to a halt and he slowly turned around. “What?” he said, before walking towards me, anger quickly filling up his eyes, but I was too fuming to take notice.

“Luke, you’ve been spending the last couple of weeks doing anything but staying with me. Would it kill you to treat me like your girlfriend for once?” “God Y/N, how can you be so damn selfish?! You know the band is working on our new album!” Luke exploded, as fire burst in his eyes. 

Then, he raised his hand quickly and I instinctively flinched and drew in a sharp breath as my arms covered my face. As I didn’t feel the expected blow, I slowly removed my arms and looked up. Now I could see that Luke wasn’t going to hit me, he was just running a hand through his hair, but now his hand was stuck mid-way in his quiff as he saw my reaction. The only expression on his face was total shock. “Did you.... you.. you thought I was going to h-hit you” Luke’s voice trembled and the anger from his eyes seemed to have all washed away and was now replaced with surprise, disappointment, and sadness.

Tears started to prick in my eyes as I saw him with total disbelief in front of me. Then, I immediately started to shake my head “No, no Luke...” I started, but I knew it was too late to take it back. Now he just seemed dazed as he took a step back away from me while removing his hand from his hair, and letting it limply fall to the side. I bit my lip as I stared down at the ground; tears threatening to spill any second. 

After a few moments, I heard Luke whisper “Y/N, you know I’d never touch you, not like that”, but I couldn’t look up, so I just stared at a point on the carpet. “Hey, hey look at me” he said as he gently used his hand to lift my chin up. The tears finally spilled from my eyes, and rolled down my cheeks. “No, don’t cry baby” his said gently before quickly embracing me in a tight hug. “God, I’m such an idiot” he sighed as he placed his head over mine. The tears soaked Luke’s shirt as I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

His strong arms were still around my waist when he pulled back. “I’m so sorry Y/N. I was just so stressed out, but I know that’s never an excuse and I shouldn’t have been taking it all out on you. I was such a fool for not spending time with you, when you deserve so much better.”. When I finally felt like you could talk again, I sighed “No, I’m sorry I was being selfish. It wasn’t your fault that you didn’t get to see me, and-” he cut me off by reaching down and crashing his lips with mine. It was full of sadness and need, yet overwhelmed with the passion that he drove into the kiss. I threw my arms around his neck as I kissed him back with an equal amount of love. “You don’t have to apologize for anything, you didn’t do anything wrong” he mumbled after pulling back, still with a guilty look on his face. I was totally breathless after the long kiss, but I managed to whisper “I really missed you”, taking deep breaths to take his scent in. “I love you” he said with a smile. “I love you too” I said smiling. 

“Hey, how about I take you out for lunch tomorrow?” “You sure? I thought you had a writing session.” “I can miss it. Besides, that’s the _least_ I can do for my girl” Luke said skimming his thumb over my tear-stained cheek, his hands on either side of my face.I smiled as I thanked him. Without being able to resist the urge, both of us leaned back in for another kiss. Then, he picked me up and carried me bridal style up to our bedroom. That night, we fell asleep quickly, both extremely tired but content.


	4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Luke have been housemates for a while now. One day he asks you for some love advice.

“You ready?” Luke poked his head through my door as I was brushing my hair. “Yeah” I answered and I set the brush down before heading toward the front door. I put on a pair of comfortable vans and exited with Luke.

Luke became my housemate four years ago, and we’ve become inseparable friends ever since. Today Luke and I were planning to go out for dinner in a casual restaurant a few blocks away. The night was cool and calm as we walked, with beautiful lights on the sidewalk and cheerful people on the streets. 

I was instantly greeted by the warm and comfortable atmosphere when we entered the diner. Luke and I found a table for two, and we soon ordered; I got some pasta, and he chose a burger.

We talked about random things while we ate, but Luke acted somewhat differently than his usual self. He was less chirpy and bubbly, and he would spend more time nervously drinking water or playing with the edge of the tablecloth than talking to me. I tried not to notice it too much throughout the whole conversation.

When we finished our dinner, we stood up and Luke payed as usual, even though I insisted on treating him for once. “Come on” I dragged the ‘o’, as Luke took the check and wouldn’t give it back. I smiled a bit at his stubbornness as I finally gave up. We got out of the diner and I shivered as a rush of the cold night air hit me. “You cold?” he asked, his breath showing in the piercing night air, but it was more of a rhetorical question as he took of his coat and slung it over my shoulders. I smiled in appreciation as it instantly warmed me up with Luke’s warmth and continued to walk. 

My heart suddenly did a backflip as he carefully took my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine. I kicked myself for still being nervous around him; I should have gotten over that years ago, but to be honest, I started to develop feelings for him, and it just started getting worse as I spent more time with him. It was most definitely a friendly gesture to him, but to me, it made my head spin and erupted butterflies in my stomach. He was so sweet, and caring as well as being funny and smart, it was impossible not to fall for him. Sadly though, I was sure Luke will never see me as anything more than just a good friend.

I washed up and changed into my pajamas as soon as we got home, and met Luke in the living room. He was already in a white v-neck shirt with blue flannel pajama pants, and was flicking through the TV channels nonchalantly.

I plopped down next to him on the couch and looked at Luke, but I could see that his gaze wasn’t focused on the TV. He had a dazed expression on his face, and seemed to be lost in deep thought. “Hey, you alright?” I asked in a worried tone; Luke definitely wasn’t himself today, and come to think of it he had been acting weirdly for the last couple of weeks; there had to be something that’s bothering him. “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine” the way that he said it way too quickly only increased my suspicion, but I decided to let it go; for now.

The worry for Luke seemed to settle in my mind while I watched TV, but it only lasted for less than an hour when Luke said out of the blue “Y/N, can I.. can I ask you something?” “Hm? Yeah sure” I turned my attention toward him and wrapped my arms around my legs as I pulled them up to my chest. “I.. I’ve been liking this.. girl for a long time, like really really like, but I’m too scared to tell her.. cause I’m like a 100% sure that she would never love me, and I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have now...” Luke trailed off and those words stung me way more than it should have. Sure, Luke deserved a girl WAY better than me, but the reality was a bit hard to face once it was thrusted into my face. Luke loved another girl; and with the way he just rambled on, that was probably what had been bothering him all along. Wow. So he was thinking of another girl the whole night we were out together? He must REALLY love her. I sighed internally; I should have known this was coming to me, but nonetheless, the shock and bitterness was nothing compared to anything I have ever experienced before. 

“Y/N?”. That instantly shook me out of my thoughts and made me blink at a very nervous-looking Luke. God how is he so cute and handsome at the same time? Wait, hold on, focus. “Um..” I started, and trailed off. What was I going to say? Luke was my best friend, and I was determined to help him resolve his problem somehow, even if it meant that I would see Luke happy with another girl; at least he was happy. “So, you guys are friends?” I asked trying not to let the depression show in my voice. “Yeah” “And she likes you as a friend?” Luke started to nod slowly “I hope so... yeah”. “So that’s a great start” I said, hoping some kind of cheerfulness was showing in my eyes. Luke tilted his head in incomprehension and I continued. “Well at least you know that she likes you. Ask her out Luke” I said. I wanted to add that a girl could never reject someone as perfect as Luke, but decided against it. “But what if she doesn’t like me _that_ way, then our friendship would be completely ruined and I-” “Luke, even if she doesn’t say yes, I guarantee you two would still be good friends. Besides, I doubt that she’d say no”. Luke seemed to be lost in deep thought, chewing on his bottom lip, a habit I found both incredibly hot and sexy. “Ask her out Luke, what’s the worst thing that could happen?” I said slowly and encouragingly as he seemed to make up his mind.

“Okay, I’ll do it, but how do you think I should ask her out? What do you like?” he asked the question and then immediately stopped, and I swore I could see his face turning the slightest shade of red. “I-I mean,” he continued, stuttering a bit. “How would you have liked a guy to ask you out?” He said, now running a hand through his hair. I thought a bit on this question before replying “I think, as long as you don’t go too overboard it’d be fine.. something sweet would be nice” I answered, then added “and I also think surprises are cute”. Luke glance up at me from a spot in the carpet he was staring at “Surprises?”. “Yeah, you know like a sudden hug or kiss or something” I said, faking a smile. Luke nodded then thanked me for the advice.

A few minutes later passed, when we were both pretending to watch TV while sorting our thoughts out. After thinking it through, I suddenly felt gloomy and sad all over again. Luke was gonna ask this girl out, she would definitely say yes, and I would have zero chances with getting with Luke, if I ever had any to start with. “I’m.. gonna go to bed early tonight” I pretended to yawn and stood up, before walking towards my room. “Yeah, me too” I heard Luke say as he turned the TV off, and the shuffles of his feet were heard as he followed behind me.

As I was standing right in front of my door, ready to reach the door handle, Luke suddenly called “Y/N” and I felt his hand reach out to gently grab my wrist. As I turned around, my eyes widened at the thing that happened next.

Luke leaned down quickly to press his lips to mine. I immediately felt my cheeks flush as he was still holding on to my wrist, inching his hand down to interlace our fingers together. He didn’t try anything intimate; just pressed his soft lips firmly to mine. After a few seconds he pulled back, to see me still extremely wide-eyed and blushing furiously. 

His lips parted slightly in awe and he also seemed to turn red at what he had just done. I felt his grip immediately loosen as he let go of my hand. 

It took me a while to process what had just happened, but I couldn’t be happier. Luke opened his mouth to speak when I grinned and threw my arms around him, going up on my tiptoes to kiss him again. This time Luke was the one that was surprised, but he caught me by my waist and returned the kiss. I tangled my hands into the soft, blonde hair that I have always loved.

My arms were still around his neck when I pulled back, and our foreheads were pressed to each other. We both smiled. “So I was the girl you were talking about?” Luke nodded, cheeks flushed and breathing unsteadily. He took both of my hands as I pulled back. “Look Y/N, I really really like you” he paused as he chewed on his bottom lip again. My stomach did a million backflips at his sweet words and I looked down for a second to see my hands in his large ones. “God you don’t know how long I’ve waited to say that” he continued, sighing. I answered, a wide smile returning to my face “And you don’t know how long I’ve waited”. Luke’s expression was full of surprise, relief, but mostly pure adoration.

“So?” he asked suddenly raising his eyebrows. “What?” I narrowed my eyes at his question and his cocky attitude. “Was I cute?” Luke smirked, spreading out his arms and gesturing me for a hug. I laughed loudly as I crashed into him, his arms enveloping me, his hands sliding down to my waist. He leaned down for the third kiss tonight, and right before our lips connected, I muttered, a grin still evident on my face, “Yes Hemmings, I’d say that was kinda cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos/comment with ideas if you want to see more!


End file.
